Bakugan Brawler Revolutionary Fighter
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Based from one Malay movie "Antoo Fighter", Dan, Runo, Shun, Marucho, Julie and Alice were choosen in one team to fight against Masquerade! Wrong facts and OOC probably included
1. Extravaganza

**Bakugan Brawler Revolutionary Fighter  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first Bakugan Battle Brawlers fic. Our friends were getting their battle to fight against Masquerade, based from one Malay movie entitled 'Antoo Fighter' (Demon Fighter)**

**But most of these scene below maybe looking odd-heard. Some of Bakugans/card trick inside were created by myself! Maybe wrong facts and OOC included.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

**.............**

**_PROLOGUE_**

At one unknown place.......  
Masquerade stood in front of 4 humans there, he looked can't wait to reveal the Infinity Core after he beaten all the 4 Bakugan brawlers, they were Shun, Runo, Marucho, and Julie. They've been beaten badly by Masquerade in their battle. As the implication, their Bakugans have been taken by him and took all of them in Doom Dimension and that guy.... was ready to reveal Infinity Core......  
"I can't wait for this...." said Masquerade, smirked. "I've reached into my own goal...."

"You can't, Masquerade!" screamed someone. Dan came there.  
"Dan! You come here at last!" screamed Runo.  
"Yeah! I know that he'll come to fight Masquerade and save us!!" screamed Julie.  
"That's better if he win," sighed Shun.

"Bakugan Battle Brawlers, started!" The game between Dan and Masquerade started.  
Dan started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Drago, come out!"  
Then, Drago appeared, waiting for finishing his enemy.  
After that, Masquerade got his turn, "Bakugan Brawls! Reaper, come out!"  
Then, Reaper appeared.  
_"The power level, Dragonoid-500, Reaper-700,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Dan started his plan. "Addiotional fire-blast!"  
Some fire appeared around Dragonoid.  
_"The power level, Dragonoid-800, Reaper-700,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Masquerade started his plan. "Anti-blast shield!"  
The shield appeared. Dan shocked, Masquerade cheated in game!  
_"The power level, Dragonoid-800, Reaper-900,"  
_"How dare!" screamed Dan, then he shocked as Dragonoid lose in Masquerade's hand with his Bakugan, thus it return into its Bakugan mode.  
"Now, you satisfied?" asked Masquerade.  
"I'm not as I haven't beat you!" Then, Dan got his another Bakugan and he launched it but.......

.........

Dan accidentally hit his cousin's eye with throwing his Bakugan.  
"Hey, Daniel!!" screamed Rudy, Dan's cousin. "Are you having a bad dream?"  
Dan woke up from his sleep. "Why are you disturbed my kip? I was having a dream?"  
"Dream of what? Bad dream? Today you throw your Bakugan through my eye, maybe tomorrow you'll burn down this house,"  
"Sorry, cousin,"  
"Sorry, Daniel..... If your parents know that you're not doing nothing during this school holiday, you'll be scolded by them, you know?"  
Dan muted for a while.  
"Enough! Keep our bed tidy! We have something to do," Rudy walked out from his bedroom. Dan sighed in relief.  
_"He's right, Daniel. He want to make you more dicipline,"_ said Drago.  
"Can you stop mumbling and stop to depend to that guy like him?" scolded Dan.  
"Dan!! What are you talking nonsense up there? Come down to me!!" screamed Rudy, from outside.  
"I'm coming!!" Dan walked out from his room and he started his day with full of boringness.....

That day......  
Dan helped his cousin to keep that house tidy. Actually, Rudy came there to look for Dan as his parents were working in overseas for a school holiday camp. He kept his Bakugans at the living room.

Without being noticed, someone sneaked into his house and stole his Bakugans. Dan whom noticed about it,  
_"Daniel, someone had stole your Bakugans!"_ said Drago.  
"Where? Where?" asked Dan until he saw someone took his Bakugans away, he ran out from his house after that thief so he can get back his Bakugans. They ran around the path until they stopped under the bridge.

"Hey, thief! Give me my Bakugans!!" screamed Dan.  
"Get a battle with me first. You can get them back if you win. If don't, they'll be mine," said the thief.

"Bakugan Battle Brawlers, started!" The game between Dan and the thief started. There, everything became hard. Dimension revealed. Rudy looked stop from his work.  
Dan started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Drago, come out!"  
Then, Drago appeared, waiting for finishing his enemy.  
After that, the thief got his turn, "Bakugan Brawls! Elecvone, come out!"  
Then, Elecvone appeared. It was an Water-element Bakugan.  
_"The power level, Dragonoid-500, Elecvone-700,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Dan started his plan. "Addiotional fire-blast!"  
Some fire appeared around Dragonoid.  
_"The power level, Dragonoid-800, Elecvone-700,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" the thief started his plan. "Water meteor rain!"  
The rain meteor appeared.  
_"The power level, Dragonoid-800, Elecvone-900,"  
_"How dare!" screamed Dan, "I'll hit you down!"  
"Show it, boy,"  
"Card gate, revealed!" Dan got his new plan. "Double-power Bakugans!"  
"What the...?" The thief shocked. It make the water power of Elecvone absorbed to be used by Dragonoid.  
_"The power level, Dragonoid-1000, Elecvone-700,"  
_And then, Dragonoid finally beaten Elecvone, thus it returned into Bakugan mode. The world became like a normal.

"How dare you, boy! I lose!" screamed the thief. "As the promise, your Bakugans are yours!!" He ran away. Dan finally got his Bakugans back.

* * *

**_The story started with......._**

There were 6 children ran across the beach. They stopped as they saw something. They opened a bottle and...... there's some unknown gas spreaded out through the air and....... someone appeared.  
"What the??" They shocked.  
"Thanks for releasing me from this damned place, kid," said Masquerade, smirked.  
"Are you... Masquerade?" asked one of the children.  
"Yes, I am,... and as your pleaseure to help me out...."  
All the children ran away but Masquerade thorown 6 Bakugans toward them. There, all of them became his followers.  
_"It seems they'll be with you to reveal the Infinity Core,"_ said Reaper.  
"I know it," said Masquerade. "My dream to reveal the Infinity Core will be come true,"

......

Back to Dan and Rudy,  
They're having a dinner. While they happily finished their meal, Rudy screamed as his chopsticks thorwn down to the floor.  
"Cousin, what happen?" asked Dan.  
'I'm okay, Dan," replied Rudy, then he ran into his room. He got an electrical shocked in his hand and..... his fire-element Bakugan, Marffvo ran into his shoulder.  
_"What's wrong, Rudy?"_ asked Marffvo.  
"I'm okay, "said Rudy. "Something will happen, maybe....."

Meanwhile, Dan laid on his bed, thought of strange act of Rudy. He thought of something. I think Rudy had hiding something from me, but what's that?  
"Daniel, are you still thinking of your cousin's act recently?' asked Drago.  
"Yeah, but what?" asked Dan.

......

Since after that, Masquerade and his followers used to beat all the Bakugan players around them. If Masquerade won against his challengers, the loser's Bakugan will be sent into Doom Dimension. Until no more Bakugan players appeared to challenge him as the first-class Bakugan brawler........

There, Masquerade and his followers were finding their new location to find more Bakugan players......

..........

At the next day, Dan woke up earlier as usual.  
"Daniel!" said Rudy. Dan walked toward him.  
"Hey, cousin! Why are you looking so freak?" asked Dan.  
"Actually, I have something to tell you. Sit down,"  
Dan sat on the chair nearby.  
"I've something to tell you, but I think it's a perfect time to talk about, because maybe I can't see you again," said Rudy.  
"What do you mean?" asked Dan.  
"Actually..... I'm a Bakugan Brawler,"  
"Really? Why don't you tell me earlier?"  
"See? Talking of Bakugan, you're the first one to make a fuss! Freak!"  
Dan muted for a while. "But why do you said that you can't see me again?" asked Dan.  
"I'll tell you more about this," said Rudy.  
_"And maybe you don't know much about me,"_ said Marffvo.  
"Cousin, what's that?" asked Dan.  
"That's my Bakugan, Marffvo," replied Rudy.  
_"Daniel, actually he is a revolutionary Bakugan,"_ said Drago.  
"What the?" Dan shocked.  
"Yes, Marffvo is a Revolutionary Bakugan," said Rudy. "I'll tell ya,"

..........

_Actually, Bakugan Brawlers appeared since the world started to built. Actually, Bakugan is not just a game, but it was a mystic world..... In the world of Vestroia, a Bakugan called Naga decides to absorb the energy of the two cores that keep the dimensions in place. He absorbed too much of a negative energy found in the Silent Core. The Infinity Core, the positive energy core, has been absorbed with Naga's sister, Wavern. There, they need 6 choosen human whom can play Bakugan in each element such as Fire, Water, Light, Darkness, Wind and Earth. They need to protect Infinity Core from being revealed by the evil powers......_

_When I was joining Bakugan Brawlers, there was one dangerous first-class Bakugan player named Masquerade had defeated most Bakugan Brawlers and sent the monsters into the Doom Dimension and reveal the Infinity Core, thus we're altogether to defeat him, but......._

_one of them had retired without a reason._

_That time, we're altogether to get a battle against Masquerade and finally, we're successfully defeated him._

_But today, someone had waken Masquerade up thus he'll return to finish his mission. That's why I want to tell you....._

..........

"So, you're a Bakugan Brawlers?" asked Dan. "I can't believe it,"  
"One more thing," said Rudy. "I'll go out for a week. If I didn't come back one week from now,...."  
Rudy gave him one card. "Use this card and try to open everything that included in this house,"  
"But are you sure you want to fight against Masquerade?" asked Dan.  
"Yes, I'll sacrifice myself for this," Rudy hugged him and leave the place by motorcycle.

_"What are you waiting for, Daniel? Get him,"_ said Drago.  
"But he...." asked Dan, then he ran after his cousin but he can't. He tired.  
Then, he ran faster after that motorcycle whom Rudy ride on. Until......

He stopped one motorcycle nearby.  
"Hey, what are you doing here? Are you want to die?" scolded Runo.  
"Sorry, but I need to get hurry," said Dan.  
"So, you want to get my ride?"  
Dan agreed to ride on her motorcycle. They rided after that motorcycle.  
"Why are you want to after him?" asked Runo.  
"Actually, he's my cousin," said Dan. "He acted wierd previously. I felt of something will happen to him,"  
"Don't worry. We can get him,"

Their journey continued until midnight. There, Rudy stopped at one quiet place. He searched for something......  
At the same time, Dan and Runo stopped at one place, a few mile from Rudy.

"Masquerade!" screamed Rudy. "I want to challenge you. Come here!"  
There, Masquerade appeared suddenly. "What do you want for? I've waiting for you for 15 years,"  
"Now, I'll beat you down, Masquerade. I'll never kneed down to you!"

"Bakugan Battle Brawlers, started!" The game between Rudy and Masquerade started. There, everything became hard. Dimension revealed. Dan and Runo looked stop from their work.  
Rudy started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Marffvo, come out!"  
Then, Marffvo appeared, waiting for finishing his enemy.  
After that, Masquerade got his turn, "Bakugan Brawls! Reaper, come out!"  
Then, Reaper appeared. .  
_"The power level, Marrfvo-700, Reaper-700,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Rudy started his plan. "Anti-Darkness Block!"  
Some thich wall appeared there.  
_"The power level, Marffvo-950, Reaper-700,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Masquerade started his plan. "Cark-breaker!"  
That wall ruined in flash.  
_"The power level, Marffvo-800, Reaper-900,"  
_"How dare!" screamed Rudy, "You're cheating, Masquerade!"  
"It's only a game, you know?" asked Masquerade.  
"Card gate, revealed!" Masquerade got his new plan. "Attack-to-Death Bakugans!"  
"What the...?" Rudy shocked. It make the decreasement of Marffvo and much increasement of Reaper.  
_"The power level, Marffvo-100, Reaper-1700,"  
_And then, Reaper finally beaten Marffvo, but when Reaper atacked Marffvo, Rudy looked felt the pain that Marffvo had. thus iMasquerade activated his Doom Card to reveal the Doom Dimension thus Marffvo inserted into that place. Rudy looked weaker. Masquerade won. The world became like a normal.

Masquerade disappered as Dan and Runo ran toward fainted Rudy.  
"Cousin! Cousin!" screamed Dan.  
"Don't worry, Dan..." said Rudy. "This is my time... to go...."  
"Don't say like that. I'll take a revenge to Masquerade for what has he done to you,"  
"Daniel... who's her?"  
"She's Runo, my friend,"  
"She....." said Rudy. "She also has a Bakugan?"  
Runo shocked as she saw her Bakugan, Tirgerra beside her shoulder. "Actually, I'm a Bakugan Brawler too,"  
"Daniel... " said Rudy. "Find more 4 Bakugan Brawlers and look for Tiqah, she's a lastest Bakugan Brawler in exile...... and fight against Masquerade. Don't let him to reveal the Infinity Core...."  
Rudy was dead....

"Cousin! Cousin!!!" screamed Dan, he lost of his cousin forever........ Runo calmed him.

...........

At Rudy's funurel ceremony.....  
Dan cried as he lost of Rudy, his cousin. Runo sat beside him.  
"Don't be sad, Dan," said Runo. "I've also experienced of this... .when my cat died,"  
"Go away!" screamed Dan. "Let me alone! Let me alone!"  
Runo leaved the scene. Dan screamed and cried of Rudy's death.......

* * *

Since after that, Dan looked sad and he didn't know what'll he want to do without him. He remembered of his moment with his cousin, only for a while. Poor him. Then, he remembered of something.

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
"One more thing," said Rudy. "I'll go out for a week. If I didn't come back one week from now,...."  
Rudy gave him one card. "Use this card and try to open everything that included in this house,"  
"But are you sure you want to fight against Masquerade?" asked Dan.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

Dan woke up from his bed then he used that card to know which one the side of his house that can be opened with that card. He searched everywhere, living room, his bedroom, kitchen, until the backyards.  
Then, he found a box at his room that can be opened by that card.  
"I found it!" screamed Dan.

The door knocked by someone. Dan opened the door. Runo was there.  
"What for?" asked Dan.  
"Nothing, I just want to know, are you allright?" asked Runo.  
"Hey! I've something to tell you," Dan pulled Runo's hand and dragged her into his bedroom.  
"What are you want to show for me, Dan?" asked Runo.  
_"Maybe something that Rudy asked him to reveal it,"_ said Tigrerra.  
"Something that Rudy asked for me to open it," replied Dan.  
_"We should know what did he want for you to open it,"_ said Drago.  
"I know it, Drago. Just look and see," said Dan.  
Then, that box opened. Dan took out one book of a guide for playing Bakugan and then, one video played.

_"Hi, Daniel.  
If you found this box and revealed it, it indicated I'm dead. Actually, I want to tell you more about Bakugan Battle Brawlers. That team was appeared by 6 choosen human whom they can combined the 6 element such as Fire, Water, Light, Darkness, Wind and Earth. They need to protect the Infinity Core from being revealed by the evil powers, inluding Masquerade. If he didn't been destroyed before the time, he'll reveal the Infinity Core and take over this world. He also want to get after one human who found Wavern first..... so, you need to get ready. I've told you that you're chosen as an elite Bakugan Brawlers. If you don't believe, Drago is your frove. Also your friend next to you has Trigerra. Find the other 4 Bakugan Brawlers, look for Tiqah and protect everything that you have.  
This message will be ruined in 5 seconds,"_

Dan and Runo shocked. "How are we want to find the other 4 Bakugan Brawlers?"  
_"Just find someone who has a Bakugan like us, maybe it can help you,"_ said Drago.  
_"But we need 4 thus complete of 6 Bakugan players,"_ said Tigrerra.  
"We know it," said Dan. "Now, let's finish this mission,"

That time, Dan and Runo make their poster to find the 4 human whom has a Bakugan like them and spreaded that information around Japan.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Semangat baru  
Perjuangan yang satu  
Dan matlamat hidupku  
Hanya untukmu  
Tapi keadaanmu  
Berikan aku  
Berikan aku satu petanda  
Prasangka Aku kalah_

(Translated in English)  
_The new spirit  
With the one journey  
And my life-mission  
only for you  
But with your condition  
gave me  
gave me of one indication  
prejudies that I'll lose_

Dan and Runo walked around the city to present their poster to the public. One poster dropped down on the ground.  
That time, Marucho whom he recently finished from his tuition class saw that poster and read it.  
_"What does it mean, Marucho?"_ asked Preyas.  
"It said, they want to find the Bakugan Brawlers," said Marucho. "And I'm the choosen one,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Rasa resah jangan kau percaya  
Dalam hatimu.. (dalam hatimu)  
Rasa resah jangan kau percaya  
Kata hatimu.. (kata hatimu)  
Wooo.. wooo.  
Wooo.. wooo.  
Wooo.. wooo.  
Wooo.. wooo.._

(Translated in English)  
_Don't believe of the worrifying feeling  
In your heart (in your heart)  
Don't believe of the worrifying feeling  
your heart-words (your heart-works)  
woo... woo...  
woo... woo....  
woo... woo....  
woo.... woo..._

Then, Dan and Runo sticked the poster on the wall to let the publics read it.  
That time, Shun whom walked across that place saw that poster. He tore that poster and read it.  
_"Do you wanna be Bakugan Brawlers, Shun?"_ asked Skyress.  
"Of course I am," said Shun. "My perfect time's arrived,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Persepsi diri  
Ada maksud sendiri  
Dan propaganda ku rasa Luar biasa  
Tapi keadaanmu  
Berikan aku  
Berikan aku satu petanda  
Prasangka Aku kalah lagi_

(Translated in English)  
_The self-perception  
has it own meaning  
And my intention had something non-ordinary  
But your condition  
make me  
make me of one indication  
prejudices that I'll lose again_

Then, Dan and Runo stopped and take some rest as they tired. A few moments later, they continued their mission.  
That time, someone walked toward the scene and she saw of one poster on the seat. She took it and read it.  
"This is my chance to be a Bakugan players! My mission will be in success!!" screamed Julie.  
_"Really? So, don't miss it, or you'll be regretted,"_ said Gorem.  
"I know it, Gorem. But I need to know who sent this poster... I can't wait for this!!"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Rasa resah jangan kau percaya  
Dalam hatimu.. (dalam hatimu)  
Rasa resah jangan kau percaya  
Kata hatimu.. (kata hatimu)  
Wooo.. wooo.  
Wooo.. wooo.  
Wooo.. wooo.  
Wooo.. wooo.._

(Translated in English)  
_Don't believe of the worrifying feeling  
In your heart (in your heart)  
Don't believe of the worrifying feeling  
your heart-words (your heart-works)  
woo... woo...  
woo... woo....  
woo... woo....  
woo.... woo..._

That night, Dan and Runo finally spreaded the poster around Japan as they're finsihed the poster to spread for. They felt they'll be succeed in a few days later.....  
At the same time, in airport, there was one girl walked there, she saw the poster and read it.  
'Find the Bakugan Brawlers?" Alice shocked.  
_"So, you want to join it?"_ asked Hydra.  
"Sure, maybe this is my time to join them,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Ekstravaganza  
Ekstravaganza  
Ekstravaganza  
Ekstravaganza_

(Translated in English)  
_Extravaganza  
Extravaganza  
Extravaganza  
Extravaganza_

A few days later, Dan woke up as usual. He felt of nothing could happen for the mission that he need to finish for.  
Until the door knocked by someone.  
"Who's there?' asked Dan. No answer given outside.  
_"Daniel, maybe they're coming,"_ said Drago.  
"I know the time is come,"

(Real version in Malay)  
_Rasa resah jangan kau percaya  
Dalam hatimu.. (dalam hatimu)  
Rasa resah jangan kau percaya  
Kata hatimu  
Wooo.. wooo.  
Wooo.. wooo.  
Wooo.. wooo.  
Wooo.. wooo.._

(Translated in English)  
_Don't believe of the worrifying feeling  
In your heart (in your heart)  
Don't believe of the worrifying feeling  
your heart-words (your heart-works)  
woo... woo...  
woo... woo....  
woo... woo....  
woo.... woo..._

That time, Dan walked to the maindoor with a bucket of water. When he opened the door, he splashed outside. and......  
'Daniel!" screamed Runo. "See what have you done,"  
"Sorry," said Dan. "Why are you come here?"  
Marucho, Shun, Julie and Alice shown of the poster that they got, indicated that they're 4 other Bakugan Brawlers, besides Dan and Runo.  
"Now, I know..." said Dan.  
"So what are we got for this?" asked Julie. "Are we going famous?"  
"Maybe that's a second issue," replied Runo.  
'But I've something to tell you,' said Dan. "Come in,"  
He invited his friends into his house.

.......

"You said, we're choosen as Bakugan Brawlers? Like them? It's awesome!!!" said Julie. She looked over the pic of Rudy and the members of previous Bakugan Brawlers.  
"Yeah, my late cousin was a Bakugan Brawler, before he die in Masquerade's hand," said Dan.  
"Did you say, Masquerade?" Shun shocked.  
"Yeah, you know him?" asked Dan.  
"I'm not sure about this, and we're altogether here for fighting against Masquerade and....." said Alice.  
"Maybe I need to leave my parents for this. They'll missed me," said Marucho.  
"Can you keep quiet?" scolded Runo. All of them muted for a while.  
'Why are we have Bakugan? There's must be a reason why are we here," asked Dan.

Until.... ding! dong! One door bell pressed outside. Dan walked to the door and opened it. Nothing was there except one parcel. He brought it toward his friends and they received a compact disc. They played that disc to know what will they learnt.

_"Hi, Bakugan brawlers!  
If you heard this and you never know who are we, actually we're also the previous Bakugan Brawlers. Just like Rudy. We're Henry, Sammy and Gary. For all of you, Dan, Runo, Shun, Marucho, Julie and Alice, you're choosen to fight against Masquerade as he defeated us and our Bakugan had been sent into the Doom Dimension. Listen, you don't have much time. You need to find our friend, Tiqah. She'll tell you what does it mean. At the end of our word, we need to go. Actually, we're dead."_

That video stopped suddenly.  
"They're also.... Bakugan Brawlers?" All of them shocked.  
Dan stood up. "We're run out of time. We need to find Tiqah."

There, all of them were get their vehicle. One special van. They leave the house to search for Tiqah. the lastest Bakugan Brawlers that they need to find for get a battle against Masquerade.

.......

At the same time,  
Masquerade sat on the chair to think the next plan to do for.  
There, 6 followers came over him.  
"Master, our enemy will come here," said Andy.  
"The Bakugan Brawlers, maybe the continuation of the boy that you defeated," said Bad.  
"We need to get hurry," said Camelia.  
"Are we need to get a battle against them?" asked Danny.  
"Maybe we need to practise more or else?" asked Emily.  
'Can you teach us about our Bakugan or card tricks?" asked Frio.

Masquerade stood up, felt mad. "Just do your own work. I have something to finish for,"

His followers leave the scene. Masquerade looked over his Bakugan, he need to finish those players.........


	2. Final Countown

Meanwhile,....  
our friend arrived at one place. The 4 floor shop-house.  
"Are we at the right place?" asked Julie.  
"Yes, we are," said Dan. "See? Tiqah Tuition Centre,"  
"But I think we got the wrong person," said Runo.  
"Never try, never know. Let's go!" Dan walked first into that building followed with his friends. There, one student looked over them.  
"Hey! Are you new person here?" asked the student.  
"No, we're not," said Dan. "We want to find Tiqah,"  
"Tiqah? She's my teacher. Why do you want to meet her? Are you her ex-student?"  
"Actually, my late cousin, Rudy asked us to come here and meet her,"  
The student ran upstairs to the upper floor. Runo walked toward him.  
"Dan, I think she want to chase us out," said Runo.  
"Don't worry, it's getting allright," said Dan.  
The student arrived toward them. "All of you, Teacher Tiqah want to see you,"  
All of them walke upstairs to the second floor, they arrived at the tuition class there, Tiqah was teaching them of Mathematics.  
"Why are you here?" aske Tiqah. "Go home,"  
"Miss," said Dan. "We're here for something,"  
"I said, go!"  
All of them looked give up.  
"Miss Tiqah, I know that you refused us.... but can you...." said Dan.  
"I said, go!" replied Tiqah. She leave the scene and walked downstairs. Dan and his firends walked after her.

"I'll tell you why am I refused to teach you of Bakugans," said Tiqah. "My friends, Gary, Sammy, Henry and the lastest, Rudy..... they're gone in Masquerade's hand. How dare he did this to me! Why are this thing could happen to me?"  
"I know what do you feel," said Alice. "Don't be sad. We're here,"  
"Thanks, boys and girls," said Tiqah.  
"But are you regret if Masquerade take over this world and reveal the Infinity Core as you surrender due to you lost of your fight-mate?" asked Shun.  
"Sure I'm regret," said Tiqah.  
"So, you need to teach us of Bakugan. Maybe we can defeat Masquerade as you and your late friends did before," said Dan.  
"Thanks," said Tiqah. "Let's battle!!!"  
"Hooray!!!" Everyone cheered, Tiqah agreed to be their Bakugan brawling mentor.

_We're leaving together  
but still it's farewell  
and maybe we'll come back,  
to earth, who can tell?_

_I guess there is no one to blame  
we're leaving ground (leaving ground)  
will things ever be the same again?  
It's the final countdown._

_The final countdown._

Since after that, all the Bakugan Brawlers got their training from the mentor, Tiqah. She teached them of how to play the Bakugan, the history of Bakugan, the card trick using, how to make a cheat in playing in so on.

..........

Until a few days later, they're enough in their training.......

"We're run out of time," said Tiqah. "While I was in exile, I created my new invention for your importance in Bakugan brawling,"

Tiqah shown of one Bakugan launcher to them. "That thing can launch your Bakugan as well also you can see your power level to keep this game,"  
She also.... "I also created much power cards to help you tp fight against any opponent, even Masquerade,"  
She gave those launchers each to them.  
"Thanks for everything that you gave to me," said Dan.  
"You're welcome, boys and girls," said Tiqah. "You better hurry! Masquerade never waiting for you,"  
"Dan ,wait!" said her again. Dan walked there.  
"Use this card only for ermengency use," said Tiqah, she gave one power card to Dan.  
"Dan, what are you waiting for? Come on!" screamed Runo.

Dan walked into the vehicle and leave the scene.

_Oh, We're heading for Venus (Venus)  
and still we stand tall cause maybe they've seen us  
and welcome us all,  
yeah with so many light years to go  
and things to be found (to be found)  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown._

There, all of them leave the place for their new adventure. Fight against Masquerade.

Meanwhile, Masquerade's followers were in their mission to find someone to reveal the Infinity Core as he found Wavern.  
"Are you found of someone?" asked Andy.  
"Not yet," said Bard.  
"Masquerade will punish us if we failed," said Camelia.  
"I found someone!!!" screamed Danny.  
"Who? Where? What?" asked Emily.  
"We need to tell Masquerade for this!!" said Frio.

Actually, they found Joe, he was in hospital, get the treatment. He looked up to the sky. He 'saw' something. Wavern.

_The final countdown._

_The final countdown (final countdown)._

_oh...oh_

Back to our firend.....  
They arrived at their base. Tiqah sponsored it as she knew that the new Bakugan brawler need to find where Masquerade was.  
There all of them were ready for their Bakugan and cards for fight against him.  
"Maybe we need to know where did he hidden," said Dan.  
"Stop talking nonsense!" said Runo.  
"Probably we can fight against him and we can be famous, are we?" asked Julie.  
"But who need to go out for that battle?" asked Marucho. "Me?"  
"Maybe half of us," said Shun.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! (they have a computer to find where were Masquerade and his followers, also can check after their Bakugans and power cards)  
_**

"We have an ermengency alert," said Alice.  
"You found Masquerade?" asked Dan.  
"No, but we found his followers,"

All of them looked over the screen.  
"Let me and Marucho here. The rest of you, must go to the scene and fight against them. Maybe they're one of Masquerade's followers," said Alice.  
Dan, Muno, Shun and Julie got their vehicle and they leave their base to the place.....

At the hospital....  
Joe walked out to the top floor of the hospital to see Wavern. He was so delighted to see it until......

Andy and Bard arrived at the scene suddenly.  
"Who are you?" asked Joe. "Wh are you here?'  
"Don't talk too much," scolded Andy. "We need to meet Masquerade. You have something important to him,"  
"Follow us!" scolded Bard.

"Release that boy or get a battle against us!" Dan, Runo, Shun and Julie arrived at the scene. Andy refused to release Joe.  
"Let's get a battle, Bakugan Brawlers," said Bard.

"Bakugan Battle, started!" The battle between two group (Dan and Runo vs Andy) and (Shun and Julie vs Bard) started. Dimension revealed.

**First group**  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Dan started, "Drago, come out,"  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Runo started "Trigerra, come out!"  
Their Bakugans appeared.  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Andy started. "Nevotroy, come out!"  
Nevotroy appeared. It was a combination of Fire-Light-element Bakugan.  
_"The power level, Dragonoid and Trigerra-700, Nevotroy-1400,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Dan started his plan. "Duo-Power Combination!"  
That make the power of Dragonoid and Trigeria combined.  
___"The power level, Dragonoid and Trigerra-1000, Nevotroy-1400,"_  
"Card gate, revealed!" Andy started his plan. "Cark-breaker!"  
Their combination ruined.  
___"The power level, Dragonoid and Trigerra-400, Nevotroy-1600,"_  
"You're cheating!" screamed Dan. "Must be Masquerade teached you of this!"  
"It's too late," said Andy.  
Nevotroy ruined both of that monsters thus they returned into Bakugan mode.

**Second group  
**"Bakugan, brawl!" Shun started, "Skyress, come out,"  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Julie started , "Gorem, come out!"  
Their Bakugans appeared.  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Bard started. "Colllapse, come out!"  
Colllapse appeared. It was a combination of Wind-Darkness-element Bakugan.  
_"The power level, Skyress and Gorem-1200, Collapse-1000,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Bard started his plan. "Power Drastic Decreasement!"  
That make the power of Skyress and Gorem decreased suddenly, it absorbed into Collapse.  
___"The power level, Skyress and Gorem-500, Collapse-1500,"_  
"It's awesome!" screamed Julie. "Shun, do something!"  
"It's too late. He absorbed much of our Bakugan," said Shun.  
Collapse ruined both of that monsters thus they returned into Bakugan mode.

The good ones lose. They shocked as Andy and Bard disappeared suddenly, took Joe away.

"What are we want to do?" asked Dan.

* * *

_The final countdown._

_Oh, it's the final countdown._

_The final countdown._

_The final countdown. (final countdown)_

All of them returned to the base. Marucho called them.  
"How's going?' asked Marucho.  
'We lose badly," said Dan. "And they took Joe,"  
"Joe?" All of them shocked.  
"My late cousin told me that Masquerade want to meet someone whom found Wavern. And Joe is the person that he searched for,"  
"So..." said Runo. "Why are you not tell us earlier about this? We've "killed" one person!"  
"I don't know much about this," said Dan.  
"I think we're in big trouble now," said Shun.  
All of them shocked.  
"What do you said, Shun? We're in big trouble?" asked Dan.

"The bad news! There are 1 mysterious Bakugan brawler there, maybe she's also Masquerade's follower," said Alice.  
"We're on the way," replied Dan. "He and 3 firends went to the scene.

Meanwhile, Alice and Marucho also leave the base to get a battle. However......

Two Masquerade's followers were there! Danny and Emily.  
"Walk over us if you want to go," said Emily.

"Bakugan Brawlers, started!" The battle between Alice with Marucho and Danny with Emily started.  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Alice started, "Hydra, come out,"  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Marucho started "Preyas, come out!"  
Their Bakugans appeared.  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Danny started. "Blackdeath, come out!"  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Emily started. "Miragion, come out!"  
Both of them appeared. They were a combination of Water-Earth-element Bakugan.  
_"The power level, Hydranoid and Preyas-1200, Blackdeath and Miragion-1900,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Marucho started his plan. "Duo-Power Combination!"  
That make the power of Hydranoid and Preyas combined.  
___"The power level, Hydranoid and Preyas-1500, Blackdeath and Miragion-1900,"_  
"Card gate, revealed!" Alice started his plan. "Double-Attack-Rain!"  
That make some power from Blackdeath and Miragion being absorbed for Hydranoid and Preyas.  
___"The power level, Hydranoid and Preyas-2000, Blackdeath and Miragion-1200,"_  
Hydranoid and Preyas ruined both of that monsters thus they returned into Bakugan mode.

Their game ended. Alice and Marucho leave the scene to look for their firneds......

............

Meanwhile, Dan, Runo, Shun and Julie arrived there. Camelia arrived at the scene.  
"You wanna play a game?' asked Camelia.

Alice and Marucho arrived at the scene.  
"Who'll get a battle with her?" asked Julie.  
"Let me do this," Runo walked toward Camelia.

"Bakugan Brawlers, started!" The battle between Runo and Camelia started.  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Runo started, "Trigerra, come out,"  
Trigerra appeared.  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Camelia started. "Marcundo, come out!"  
Marcundo appeared. It was a Light-element Bakugan.  
_"The power level, Trigerra-1200, Marcundo-1900,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Runo started her plan. "Light-Power-Tied!"  
That make the power of Trigerra increased.  
_"The power level, Trigerra-1500, Marcundo-1900,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Camelia started his plan."Death-Light!"  
That make some power from Trigerra being absorbed for Marcundo  
___"The power level, Trigerra-900, Marcundo-2200,"_  
Trigerra was almost attakced by Marcundo. Luckily.....  
"Card gate, revealed!" Runo started her plan. "Triple-Light-Power!"  
That make the power of Trigerra increased. Then, it attacked Macundo and Runo won.

_Oh, it's the final countdown  
we're leaving together_

_The final countdown  
we'll all miss her so  
It's the final countdown (final countdown)  
Oh, it's the final countdown_

Then, all of them were arrived at one place. They're ready to fight against Masquerade but.......  
Andy, Bard and Frio arrived at the scene.

"Bakugan Brawlers, started!" The battle between Marucho, Julie and Alice vs Andy, Bard and Frio started.  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Marucho started, "Preyas, come out,"  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Julie started, "Gomel, come out,"  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Alice started, "Hydra, come out,"  
All of them appeared.  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Andy started. "Nevotroy, come out!"  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Bard started, "Collapse, come out,"  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Frio started, "Decadenca, come out,"  
They appeared.  
_"The power level, Preyas, Gorem and Hydra-2500, Nevotroy,Collapse and Decadenca-2900,"_  
"Card gate, revealed!" the Bakugan Brawlers started. "Triple Action-Water-Darkness-Earth!"  
The power of the three of them combined.  
_"The power level, Preyas, Gorem and Hydra-3300, Nevotroy,Collapse and Decadenca-2900,"  
_That three Bakugans finally defeated the three enemies. Marucho, Julie and Alice won. They leave the scene.

Meanwhile, Dan, Shun and Runo arrived at one place. Unfortunately, Runo and Shun were trapped!  
Dan shocked!  
"Dan ,help us!" screamed Runo.  
"I know you'll come at last,"  
"Hey! Who's talking there?" asked Dan.  
Actually, Masquerade trapped Runo and Shun to fight against Dan.  
"Dan!" screamed that three of them.  
"Don't go here!" screamed Dan.  
Then, Marucho, Alice and Julie trapped!  
"You need to let them go and release Joe!" screamed Dan.  
"You can do that after you defeated me," replied Masquerade.

"Bakugan Battle Brawlers, started!" The game between Dan and Masquerade started.  
Dan started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Drago, come out!"  
Then, Drago appeared, waiting for finishing his enemy.  
After that, Masquerade got his turn, "Bakugan Brawls! Reaper, come out!"  
Then, Reaper appeared.  
_"The power level, Dragonoid-500, Reaper-700,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Dan started his plan. "Addiotional fire-blast!"  
Some fire appeared around Dragonoid.  
_"The power level, Dragonoid-800, Reaper-700,"  
_"Card gate, revealed!" Masquerade started his plan. "Anti-blast shield!"  
The shield appeared. Dan shocked, Masquerade cheated in game!  
_"The power level, Dragonoid-800, Reaper-900,"  
_"How dare!" screamed Dan, then he shocked as Dragonoid lose in Masquerade's hand with his Bakugan, thus it return into its Bakugan mode.  
"Now, you satisfied?" asked Masquerade.  
"I'm not as I haven't beat you!" Then, Dan got his another Bakugan and he launched it but......

"Why? Are you forgot of something?" aked Masquerade.  
"No," replied Dan. "But I have something for you,"  
Actually, he remembered of something.

_FLASHBACK STARTED  
"Dan ,wait!" said her again. Dan walked there.  
"Use this card only for ermengency use," said Tiqah, she gave one power card to Dan.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

Dan took out that card and.......  
"What's this?"

The dimension ended when Runo, Shun, Marucho, Julie and Alice released from that trap and they arrived at the battle.  
"Dan, we need to ruin Masquerade altogether!" said Runo.  
"Okay..." said Dan.

"Bakugan Battle Brawlers, started!" The game between the Bakugan Brawlers and Masquerade started.  
Dan started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Drago, come out!"  
Runo started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Trigerra, come out!"  
Shun started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Skyress, come out!"  
Marucho started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Preyas, come out!"  
Julie started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Gomel, come out!"  
Alice started with, "Bakugan Brawls! Hydra, come out!"  
All of them appeared.  
"Bakugan, brawl!" Masquerade started. "Reaper, come out!"  
Reaper appeared.  
_Power level, Reaper- 900, 6 Bakugans-3900.  
_"Card gate, revealed!" screamed all of them. "Combination of 6 Elements!"  
All the Bakugan of the good one combined and their power increased.  
_Power level, Reaper- 900, 6 Bakugans-5000.  
_Then, that big monster ruined Reaper in a flash.  
"card gate, revealed!" Masquerade started his plan but..... his doom card failed to insert that monster into the Doom Dimension. Then, one explosion happen and......

The dimension ruined in a flash!

...........

A few minutes later......

Dan, Runo, Shun, Marucho, Julie and Alice woke up. They saw Masquerade fainted beside them. Dan slowly revelaed his mask and........

"Who's him?" All of them shocked.  
"He's ex-Bakugan Brawler, Dorothy," said Joe suddenly. "He was a team with Rudy, Henry, Gary, Sammy and Tiqah before he got a Doom Card to insert all Bakugans into Doom Dimension,"  
"So, Masquerade that we're looking for is...... " said Tiqah suddenly. "My firend, Dorothy,"

Masquerade was dead. Tiqah walked toward him slowly. "I hope you'll rest in peace, my friend, even you killed our firends,....'

As they thought their journey ended with tragedy, Dan and his firends walked home, but they're also walked home with victory as they've defeated Masquerade.

The End

Moral Value: What's go on work? Team work!!

**Bad story, pal. It's to wierd and freak! What ever, Enjoy!!**


End file.
